


Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

by Directioner1988



Category: Duran Duran, Tears for Fears (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Same-Sex Marriage, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: I know the three Taylors aren't related but they are in my story: Andrew & Nigel are identical twins and Roger is their younger brotherThe story is set between 1973 and 2017The chapter is inspired by Growing Up Is Hard To Do by Ginger & The Snaps (The Honeys)





	Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I know the three Taylors aren't related but they are in my story: Andrew & Nigel are identical twins and Roger is their younger brother  
> The story is set between 1973 and 2017  
> The chapter is inspired by Growing Up Is Hard To Do by Ginger & The Snaps (The Honeys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm gay and all you can say is and?' Andrew asks

** Chapter 1: **

**Growing Up Is Hard To Do**

**Birmingham, 1973**

**Growing up didn't seem all that hard but when you're 13 years old, things can change even if and when you didn't expect it, that's what Andrew thought anyway as he sat on the grass at Abbey High School. While he was watching his brothers talk about Villa's season so far in Division One, he was trying to think of a way of announcing he was gay without getting his brothers to hate him, he was finally brought out of his thoughts by the school bell going off.**

**With the three Taylor boys heading home after another boring day at school, Andrew felt it was now or never to reveal his secret, so asked his brothers to follow him to Arrow Valley Park Playground**

**'Andrew what's going on?' Nigel asks sitting down on the nearest bench to catch his breath**

**'I don't know how to say it but I'm gay' Andrew answers causing Roger to choke on his water**

**'And?' Roger questioned**

**'I'm gay and all you can say is and' Andrew scoffed**

**'Andrew, what do you want us to say?' Nigel asks his twin brother**

**'I don't know' Andrew sighs**

**'Andrew Arthur Taylor, you being gay doesn't change anything, you're still our brother and we still love you' Roger smiles**

**'Now we'd better get home before mum freaks out and gives us a lecture on being late' Nigel added**

**Later on at home, Andrew told his mum he was gay and although she was shocked, she vowed to stick by her son just like Nigel and Roger had vowed to stick by their brother. After being told to do their homework Roger, Andrew and Nigel set about getting down to work while talking the latest Bond film, Live And Let Die before heading off to bed**

**'Are you glad you told us Andrew?' Roger asks getting no answer**

**'He's asleep, just like you should be Roger Andrew Taylor' his mum whispered**

**'Night mum' he whispers before resting his head on his Aston Villa pillow**

**'Night son' she whispers back'**


End file.
